remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Items
The Items tab is acessed from the in-game Menu, and holds three types of Items; (General) Items, Furniture and Clothes. ALPHA: As of the alpha, only the Items tab is used. BETA: All item tabs are used, but not all items are added yet. Consumable Items Consumable items can either recover health or remove negative status effects such as poison or burns. Health Restorers These items restore health in varying amounts. Most, but not all, health restoring items follow the formula: HP restored = 2.5*(Cost-20) Cost = (HP/2.5)+20 Ackee Fruit Description: A delicious buttery taste. :::+50 Health ---- Dragon Fruit Description: Mildly sweet and rich in vitamins. :::+50 Health ---- Fiddlehead Fern Description: Mild taste with a nutty bite. :::+50 Health ---- Milkweed Pod Description: Its sap has a restorative effect. :::+50 Health ---- Ripe Cloudberry Description: Juicy and tart when ripe. :::+50 Health ---- Sweet Makopa Description: This juicy fruit is a favorite of the Ferrics. :::+50 Health ---- Wild Huckleberries Description: Sweet berry flavor with a crunchy texture. :::+50 Health ---- Wild Spruce Tip Description: Fresh flavor with a hint of citrus. :::+50 Health ---- Digestive Biscuit Description: A bland aid to digestion. :::+60 Health ---- Old Hardtack Description: A cracker that refuses to go stale. :::+50 Health ---- Ripe Pawpaw Description: Tastes vaguely like a banana. :::+60 Health ---- Boiled Cider Description: A bitter yet tangy drink. :::+75 Health ---- Cloudberry Juice Description: A tart and tangy juice. :::+75 Health ---- Cocoa Milk Description: Smooth and chocolatey. :::+75 Health ---- Cream Soda Description: A smooth, creamy drink. :::+75 Health ---- Egg Lime Fizz Description: Sweet, sour and bubbly. :::+75 Health ---- Fresh Longans Description: Sweet berries from the foothills in Talus Valley. :::+75 Health ---- Ginger Ale Description: A bubbly, tingling beverage. :::+75 Health ---- Huckleberry Juice Description: A fruity drink popularized by the Ferrics. :::+75 Health ---- Marshmallow Fizz Description: A sweet and fizzy drink, popular in Nidaria. :::+75 Health ---- Pumpkin Seeds Description: Dried and salted for flavor. :::+75 Health ---- Ripe Cloudberry Description: Juicy and tart when ripe. :::+75 Health ---- Sarsaparilla Description: A birchy, carbonated beverage. :::+75 Health ---- Wild Sweetsop Description: Sugary with a taste like custard. :::+75 Health ---- Baked Beans Description: Best when heated, but can be eaten right from the can. :::+80 Health ---- Mixed Nuts Description: Dried, salted, and high in protein. :::+80 Health ---- Aged Cheese Description: Pungent, but filling. :::+90 Health ---- Licorice Allsorts Description: A variety of licorice bits. :::+100 Health ---- Chocolate Ration Description: Part of every Rook's travel meal. :::+100 Health ---- Marmalade Description: Tart and gooey, eat it right from the jar. :::+100 Health ---- Potted Pork Description: Salty and tender. :::+100 Health ---- Saltwater Taffy Description: Chewy and long-lasting. :::+100 Health ---- Boiled Sweets Description: A mixed bag of candies. :::+125 Health ---- Peanut Brittle Description: Crunchy and nutty. :::+125 Health ---- Status Repairs These all cure negative status effects. Acid Phosphate Description: A sweet, restorative drink. :::Cures Poisoned ---- Elixor of Vitriol Description: An aromatic medicine. :::Cures Poisoned ---- Wormwood Tonic Description: A bitter yet stimulating restorative drink. :::Cures Poisoned ---- Quest Items These Items are collected from Quests. Mission 5 Pressure Gauge Description: Replacement part for the Factory sump pump. :::Mission Item ---- Discharge Hose Description: Replacement part for the Factory sump pump. :::Mission Item ---- Hose Housing Description: Replacement part for the Factory sump pump. :::Mission Item ---- New Coupling Description: Replacement part for the Factory sump pump. :::Mission Item ---- Check Valve Description: Replacement part for the Factory sump pump. :::Mission Item ---- References * 1. Randomman413 on Remnants of Skystone Beta at Kongrate.com. May 15, 2009 Category:Menu Tabs